ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ori and the Blind Forest
Ori and the Blind Forest is an upcoming 2D action-adventure film based on the 2015 video game it is directed by Jill Culton and Todd Wilderman and distributed by Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation and in Association with Moon Studios for December 2022 . Featuring the voices of Tom Holland Jimmy Fallon Jodie Foster, Cameron Monaghan, Scarlett Johannson and Morgan Freeman Synopsis The voice of the Spirit Tree in the forest of Nibel narrates the story of when Ori, a white guardian spirit, fell from the tree during a storm as a newborn and was adopted by a creature named Naru, who raised Ori as her own. A cataclysmic event soon makes all of the forest wither, and up to Ori to stop it To restore the forest, Sein guides Ori to recover the light of three main elements supporting the balance of Nibel: Waters, Winds and Warmth. Plot The voice of the Spirit Tree in the forest of Nibel narrates the story of when Ori, a white guardian spirit, fell from the tree during a storm as a newborn and was adopted by a creature named Naru, who raised Ori as her own. A cataclysmic event soon makes all of the forest wither, and Naru dies of starvation. Newly orphaned, Ori was left to explore the forest on his own.After collapsing near the Spirit Tree and being restored to life by it, Ori later meets Sein (pronounced /saɪn/), a being in the shape of a small blue orb, who both guides Ori on their adventure and attacks enemies. To restore the forest, Sein guides Ori to recover the light of three main elements supporting the balance of Nibel: Waters, Winds and Warmth. Ori and Sein come across two beings in their quest: Gumo, the last survivor of the spider-like Gumon clan and whose home supports the Wind element; and Kuro, a giant, shadowy owl who is hostile toward Ori. Her hostility and the forest's cataclysm are explained in flashbacks. When Ori was lost, the Spirit Tree released a flash of light to look for them, which killed all of Kuro's recently hatched offspring. Determined to prevent this from happening to her yet unborn child, Kuro took away the core on top of the Spirit Tree, which is actually Sein. Without the Spirit Tree's support, the three elements cannot be sustained, and Nibel lost its balance. As the element of Wind is rekindled, Gumo, realizing what Ori and Sein intend to do, uses his clan treasure that stores the light from the Spirit Tree to revive Naru, and takes her to where Ori is. After the final element, Warmth, is restored in the volcano Mount Horu, Kuro captures Ori and Sein as the fire from Horu starts to spread. Naru, who had been separated from Gumo, arrives to protect Ori from Kuro. Kuro softens, remembering the pain of losing her children. As the fire spreads and is about to reach her remaining egg, Kuro takes Sein back to the Spirit Tree, which emits a flash of bright light that dissipates the fire and restores the forest, but Kuro is destroyed by the light. Time passes as the forest begins to flourish once more, and Ori is shown sitting on a log watching new spirits being born in the field at the foot of the Spirit Tree. Gumo and Naru watch together from afar, before the latter goes home, where Kuro's last egg now rests, just in time to see it begin to hatch. Voice Cast Tom Holland as Ori Jimmy Fallon as Sein Jodie Foster as Naru Cameron Monaghan as Gunno Scarlett Johannson as Kuro Morgan Freeman as Spirit Tree Tom Hanks as Naru's Father Additional Voices Dee Bradley Baker Production Development Writing Casting Critical Response Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:2022 Films Category:Films based on video games Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:2022 films